


Light In The Darkness

by guardofvariansbutt



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Legion spoilers, M/M, Mentions of Tirion Fordring, Violence, death knight quest line, deathlord oc, high lord oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardofvariansbutt/pseuds/guardofvariansbutt
Summary: Kendoir Sunblade is the high lord of the silver hand while Dan'rian Bloodfeather is the deathlord of the ebon blade. The two were once the best of friends but that changes when its shown that Dan'rian would do anything to stop the legion invasion, no matter the morality behind it.





	Light In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr guardofvariansbutt but I've been uploading my fics here. Warning this fic is pretty old.

Dan’rian looked at the war table with a somber expression. Recently, the rest of the world was not approving of what the Ebon Blade had been doing, but this was taking a new limit for them; To raise Tirion Fordring as one of their four horsemen. However, they needed the Horsemen to defeat the Legion, sacrifices needed to be made. No matter the cost. The former Highlord had fallen bravely in battle recently to the Legion and now his body laid to rest at Light’s Hope Chapel. He trusted Darion Mograine and would follow him wherever, human or not, but this time the both of them were hesitant.

Dan’rian broke the silence first. “We need him.” He said quietly. “We need the horsemen to stop the Legion.”

Darion nodded. “If you say so, Deathlord. I shall prepare the men. The argent dawn will not hand him over without a fight.”

In the next couple days, they had gathered around Light’s Hope Chapel. Their army had been hiding along the plaguelands, and as far as they could tell, the argent crusade had no idea they were there.

Their plan was to send in Dan’rian in first, they would not think it odd for one death knight to come in, the city was still a trade center after all. Then he would sneak to the crypts and raise some dead to get them distracted, and then they would attack as Darion and Dan’rian would make it to the Highlord’s resting place.

The plan was working well as Dan’rian snuck into the graveyard, raising the undead and ghouls crawling through their graves, not hesitating to jump at the guards. Once the grounds were filled with the sounds of confusion and paladins rushing to arms, the Ebon Blade rushed in, flanking their forces.

The paladins did not let them infuriate their chapel so easily, they were quick to jump to battle against them, but this was expected as well. One came after Dan’rian, but he quickly drove his sword in the paladin’s throat. He looked at the limp and bloody body on the ground, a blood elf. Dan’rian knew would this not be an easy battle for him.

When he opened the doors to the chapel, he regrettably saw a familiar face on the other side; Den’rinar Sunblade. The younger paladin elf was Dan’rian’s godson and the two had always been very close, despite their differences. As he had heard, the boy was utterly heartbroken when Dan’rian ‘died.’

“Dan,” He muttered in disbelief.

“Denny… step aside.”

“No!” The paladin shouted. “Why are you even here?”

“We need Tirion’s body.” Dan said vaguely. “I know you won’t understand, but trust me; it’s for the greater good.”

“You are slaughtering my brothers and sisters, desecrating Holy land, and you want to raise the Highlord as one of your own? The Dan’rian I know trained me to defend these very values with the Light.” Denny spoke out, Dan’rian could hear the pain in the blood elf’s voice. Of course he was talking about when Dan’rian was alive; a paladin. It is true that he had trained Denny as a paladin, and he was a fine one at that. But Dan’rian was not about to fight his long dear friend, someone who was almost like a son to him.

“I… need to do this. Please, forgive me.” Dan’rian pleaded.

“If you take one step further, I can never forgive you, Dan’rian.”

There was a long moment between the two. With a heavy heart, Dan’rian continued to walk in the chapel. Denny did not take a moment to hesitate and hit him with a Light spell. Dan’rian cried out in pain, going down on one knee. It took all his willpower to stand up again, just in time to see Denny charging at him.

Dan’rian stopped him in his tracks, literally, by casting a wall of ice that froze the young paladin’s feet in place.

“I’m sorry.” Dan’rian said as he ran further into the chapel.

Inside, the chapel was more heavily guarded. He tried to ignore Denny’s words as he battled further. Blood splattered the floors and pews of the chapel and on Dan’s armor.

Ahead of him lay the heart of the church and he could see Tirion’s grave ahead along with who he could only assume was the new Highlord. As he approached closer, Dan’rian saw he knew the Highlord as well; Kendoir Sunblade, cousin of Denny and one of Dan’s closest friends. Fighting one person close to him was painful enough, but now he was about to utterly betray his friends in the name of the greater good.

“Dan’rian Bloodfeather.” Kendoir spoke somberly.

“Ken, please, let me do this. You’ll thank me later when the Legion is defeated.”

Kendoir’s expression turned from regret to anger in less than a second. “Never! As my new title of Highlord, it is my duty to protect the Light from all those who would desecrate it… Even from evil such as you.”

His words cut deeper than any blade ever could. “Very well. One way or another, I am not leaving until I have what I came for.”

Kendoir charged at Dan’rian first, coming with the full fury of the Light he wielded, knocking Dan to the ground. He was quick to get back at his feet. Kendoir certainly had a way with the Light, forcing Dan’rian to go on the defense. He knew that Kendoir would not cease until he could no longer fight.

He waited until Kendoir left an opening. He did not intend to kill someone who was almost like a brother to him, but the paladin would be gravely wounded. Finally, Dan found one and swung with full force into the paladin’s side, his blade biting between his armor. The paladin’s blood coated Dan’rian’s runeblade as he pulled the sword out. Kendoir fell to the ground, clutching his side, his hand quickly becoming blood stained. He could see the paladin try to stand again but failed.

“Stand down, Highlord. You are defeated, don’t make us kill you.” It was Mograine’s voice. Dan’rian held up his hand to silence him, he did not know Dan’rian and Kendoir’s history and how painful this was for him.

Slowly, Dan’rian stepped closer to the grave where Tirion’s body lay. He held up his blades, calling on the power of the new Lich King to resurrect his body as he had done with the last three. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light. Pain like never before surged in Dan’rian’s body consuming him like a holy fire. He cried out in anguish, his ritual halted.

“What… is… this?” Darion cried out, his voice reflecting the same pain as Dan’rian’s.

“Did you really think the Light would allow us?” Kendoir spoke, using all his energy to do so. “This Holy Ground is protected by the full power of the Light. It will destroy you.”

Thinking quickly, Darion summoned a death gate and pulled Dan’rian through it. When he could stand again, Dan’rian could see that he was back at Acherus. Before him, Darion lay dead, ravaged by the Light and Dan knew that he almost suffered a similar fate. He flinched as the voice of the Lich King entered his mind.

“Darion Mograine sacrificed more than anyone for the Ebon Blade. His body lays before you, broken. You have your fourth Horseman. You know what you must do.”  
…

The chapel was silent once more once the Ebon Blade left. Kendoir lay crouched on the floor, his strength fading. He coughed and more blood spilled on the cobblestone floor. He could not believe that Dan’rian would do this, all those years, and he ruined it for nothing. There was nothing that he could do now that would make Kendoir forgive him.

Rushed footsteps echoed in the hall. Kendoir looked up to see Denny.

“The Light, protected us.” He managed to say as Denny kneeled down next to Kendoir, summoning a healing spell quickly to return what little strength Kendoir had left. “Dan… did this to me.” At that moment, Kendoir’s vision faded to black, passing out in this cousin’s arms.


End file.
